


Firing Range

by Gamin Assassin (hellkitty)



Category: Aliens (1986)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-08
Updated: 2011-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellkitty/pseuds/Gamin%20Assassin





	Firing Range

“Hey, so she can lift it.”

Vasquez shook off the derisive laughter behind her. She’d been hearing that kind of shit since forever: any thought the Space Marines with their sex-blind policies’d be any different had pretty much faded the minute she’d signed the enlistment papers.

She hefted the gun, feeling the strain across her shoulders, letting the balance settle before she lined the shot up, looking through the raised laser-sight. She jerked her hand on the griptrigger, the energized plasma ripping from the barrel with force enough to rock her back on her heels. “Do more than lift it.”


End file.
